


Move Me

by seaweednoodles



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweednoodles/pseuds/seaweednoodles
Summary: valentina and juliana meet for the first time, non canon.





	Move Me

She was captivating in a way that Valentina wasn’t accustomed to. Valentina had known beautiful women her entire life. But this girl had mystery. So much mystery behind her eyes… secrets. At this thought, the girl’s eyes met Valentina’s for the first time. And for the first time in _her_ life, propriety failed Valentina. Rational thought fleeing her, she coughs champagne, shooting a burning feeling through her nose. The girl across the room furrows her eyebrows but smiles and turns away, moving on to her next destination. It occurs to Valentina that this girl is runner and mutely she wonders if she’d ever be able to catch her.

Valentina couldn’t breathe. She was happy for her sister and Mateo, their wedding had been beautiful. She just needed a moment away. A moment to herself. She pushes through the sliding glass doors, coming out the other side, she screams out into the sticky night air. 

“Ay!”

Valentina’s finds herself in front of the very stranger who’d been on her mind all night.

“You scared me.” The girl says holding a hand to her chest.

“I - I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was out here. I wouldn’t have --”

The girl laughs, “You screamed at the top of your lungs in a city of almost 9 million thinking no one would hear you? Or was it that you thought no one would care?” Her brown eyes burn into Valentina’s with an intensity she had never known. 

“I… I…” Annoyance spread through her, finding her resolve for the first time that night. “Does it matter?”

The girl flinches at this and guilt floods through Valentina’s body. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I don’t know you.” The girl quiets for a second, “Are you okay?” she asks this time.

“I don’t know. I think so… maybe.” 

The girl smiles a small smile, “How about you just stand here with me for a little while until you figure it out?”

Valentina stands next to the girl, leaning a shoulder into the building. “What are you doing out here?”

The girl looks behind her into the building, “It’s a different world in there, I’m out of place.”

Valentina grasps the girl’s hand into her own, “I don’t believe that.” The girl hesitates, looking down at her hand in Valentina’s before she finally grips her back. Both of them cling to each other and look up at sky. There are no stars in sight, the city lights blocking them out.  


“What’s it like to be in love?” The girl asks blowing out a breath.

The question catches Valentina off guard and she wants to tell her it’s like jumping off a swing; it’s exciting and terrifying all at once, and you can’t go back once you’ve let go.

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

She grips Valentina’s hand tighter, “Well how do you know you’re in love?, she asks her eyes burning into Valentina again.

Valentina stares back at her for a second trying to predict what she’s getting at, but something tells her this girl will be anything but predictable. She tears her eyes away from the girl, “I don’t really believe in love.”

“Oh.”

Valentina stares at the ground. Unable to look at her now, she can’t look at her. If she looks at her, she’ll see it in her eyes. That she knows this thing she can’t accept.

“Juliana!” The girl wrenches her hand from Valentina’s.

“Ma.” She whispers.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, it’s time to go.” An older dark haired woman with a bag slung over her shoulders waits for the girl - waits for Juliana. 

“Right. Coming.”

Valentina reaches out and clasps her hand to the girl’s shoulder, “See you around… Juliana.”

She smiles again, “I hope so.” She reaches up and squeezes Valentina’s hand before letting go. A smile still on her face, Juliana turns away and walks off into the night.

There are moments in life which seem to be burned into memory but the details of which will, with time, become softer and less distinct until all that is left of the event is the emotion it inspired. 

At the top of her lungs, Valentina screams out again. She hoped this feeling would never fade.

Valentina stands alone for a few more seconds when she notices her brother waving at her from inside, a confused look on his face. She pushes into the door when she hears it. Someone nearby screaming into the night air. She shares one final smile to herself before she disappears through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> it was so hard to not write this in second person, it's what i usually write my fics in.


End file.
